


desperate and messy

by Anonymous



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Light External Anal Fingering, Light Spanking, Light Voyeurism/Exhibitionism, Multiple Orgasms, Open Marriage, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bareback, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You indulge Sebastian in one of his kinks with the help of a good friend.





	desperate and messy

“Beg him, baby,” Sebastian growls from the corner of your bedroom.

On the bed, you writhe on the sheets and turn pleading eyes up at the man kneeling above you, dragging the length of his stiff cock along your slick, swollen slit. The cock ring at the base of his dick brushes against your clit, and you moan. “Oh please. Please fuck me, Chris—please, please, _please_.”

Chris groans, digging his fat fingers into the flesh of your hips as he continues the slow, torturous pace. “Fucking hell, you’re so desperate for me, aren’t you?” He thrusts his cock between your labia, coating himself with your wetness.

You wiggle your hips and hump your clit over his leaky tip, mixing his precum with your juices.

He grunts, pressing the base of his erection into your clit.

You’re so hot, so close, teetering on the edge of an orgasm for what feels like hours. “Please,” you whisper. “I need to cum, I—”

Chris slams into you, and you spasm around him, dragging your nails down his sweaty back.

“Oh fuck—oh _yes_ ,” he says on a guttural growl. “ _That’s_ it, baby. Cum on my cock.” He continues rocking into you as you clench around him, greedily sucking him further into your heat. “Shit, you’re tight. You love it, don’t you?”

You can only make a garbled sound as your muscles seize, limbs wrapped around him.

He mouths your tits, tongue laving at your hard nipples as you ride the wave of your first orgasm of the night.

“Little slut.” The hiss comes from the corner of the room, where Sebastian’s squeezing the base of his cock with one hand while the other grips the arm of his chair.

Chris presses a thumb to your clit, and your hips shoot off the bed as a second wave of pleasure explodes. “Are you a slut, baby?”

“Yes,” you say through a gasp.

“Of course you are.” He pulls his hard dick out and wipes away some of your wetness. “Your husband just watched you cum on my cock the second I fucked it in your greedy pussy.” He slams back into you, and your fingers come up to dig into his hard biceps.

“She loves it,” Sebastian says through gritted teeth.

“Do you, baby?” Chris asks, dick dragging through your sensitive pussy. “Do you love my cock?”

You moan as your walls pulse weakly. “I need it. Don’t stop.”

He chuckles. “Not until I cum. Where do you want it?”

“Inside.”

He jackhammers into your pussy. “Fuck yeah. ’M gonna fill you up.”

“Yes. Don’t stop, nghh. Fuck me. Harder.” You chant the words mindlessly, delirious with ecstasy.

Chris nails you into the bed, the frame squeaking under the force of his movements and adding fuel to the fire. “I’m gonna cum in you so hard you’re gonna be dripping for days.”

Another orgasm builds and so do the frequency of your moans. You roll your hips up to meet his thrusts and dig your nails into his back muscles. He grunts and drives his thick cock harder, your wet skin creating a filthy slapping sound as you both work in tandem for that release. “I’m so close. So close, so closesocloseso _close_!”

“Cum, you slut.” He slaps the side of your thigh and yanks your hair.

You explode, your scream stuck in your throat as your muscles seize and pussy spasms uncontrollably around his unrelenting dick. You freeze, back arched, face caught in surprise and fingers anchored in slick skin.

“Goddamn, you’re squeezing me so tight,” he rasps, slowing his thrusts and adding deep grinds that rubs your clit and prolongs your orgasm.

Breath comes heavy and quick, and your toes curl as you fall back onto the mattress. The movement pushes his pelvis hard across your clit, and you gasp. “Stop—too-too much.”

Chris pauses with his hard dick deep inside you. A hand smooths down your slick chest and he kisses you softly in a surprisingly sweet gesture. “You good?”

You wheeze out a laugh. “So good.”

He kisses you again, plunging his tongue into your mouth as his thumb and forefinger push your labia lips together and rub your clit. You both let out sounds of pleasure as your pussy pulsates around him.

You pull away, sucking on his tongue. “Want my mouth?”

“Next time.”

Your eyes flick over to Sebastian. His fingers are teasing the glistening, angry head of his cock. Shallow breaths heave his hard chest, and his head is tilted back with hooded eyes trained on you. As Chris mouths your neck, you lick your lips in a silent offer to your husband, but he shakes his head.

You shudder. He wants it desperate and messy when it’s his turn. Just the way he loves it.

Gripping the back of Chris’ head, you yank him up for a bruising kiss and push him away. “Let me ride you.”

He pulls out, flops onto the mattress and hauls you to straddle his hips. He shifts around on the bed until you have a better view of Sebastian. Chris holds his erection straight up, the head an angry red, and with your hands on his sticky chest, you stare into your husband’s eyes as you sink onto his friend’s cock, soaked in your pussy juices and cum.

Sebastian’s lips part, and he starts stroking himself, slow and teasing.

“Bounce on my dick, baby.”

You put on a show, lifting arms above your head as you rise and fall in a slow rhythm, exaggerating the movements of your hips.

Sebastian’s breathing stutters, and his fingers squeeze the base of his dick.

Chris rests his hands behind his head in a display of male arrogance, but his blown pupils and fixed gaze lets you know exactly the hold you have on him.

It’s so fucking hot, performing for two gorgeous, sexy men who are hard and hungry for you.

You close your eyes and turn your face to your bicep as breathy sounds tumble from parted lips. The weight of your tits jiggle as you continue your slow bounces.

Chris’ hips meet yours a moment before his hands grab your ass and force a deep grind. “Sexy little tease.” He spanks you, and you squeal out a laugh.

You sit on his lap as hands return to his chest, where you finger a nipple. “Mm.” You kiss and lick up his damp chest, paying extra attention to his tattoos. “I can’t believe you haven’t cum yet.” You rest on your knees and elbows above him, letting him fuck up into you.

“Believe me, it’s taking superhuman self-control not to.”

You pout against his mouth. “But I want it.”

He pants, driving his big cock deeper. “I know you do, dirty girl. I promise you’ll get it. All of it.” He squeezes your ass cheeks, pulling them apart until your asshole puckers and pussy stretches around his thickness.

Sebastian groans.

“Tightest little thing I’ve ever felt,” Chris mutters. “Shit man, you’re so fucking lucky.”

“If you think she’s tight now, try fucking her doggy.”

You moan.

Chris laughs. “I think she likes that idea.” He taps your thigh and you pull yourself off. As he gets up onto his knees, you scramble into position. He slaps your ass again, and you rock forward with a gasp. The moment he drives into you, you lift your head and lock eyes with Sebastian.

Your mouth opens, and you almost go cross-eyed as Chris plunges so deep inside you, dragging the tip of his length over _that_ spot that makes your legs quiver.

“ _Jee_ zus,” he utters in a strained voice. He plasters his front against your back and kisses the shell of your ear. “Watch him,” he whispers, hot breath puffing against you. “Watch your husband jack off to us fucking.”

Sebastian tugs on his balls with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“He’s so hard; he loves watching me fuck you.”

You pant, breath catching and tits swaying every time Chris humps into you. “Please cum, Chris.”

He grunts and pulls away.

You mewl, pushing your hips back in protest. A moment later, his cock ring falls onto the bed beside you. You shudder. “Fill me up, cum inside my pussy.”

He forces you flat onto the bed and grabs your hair. You moan as your scalp pricks as he yanks your hair back enough to see Sebastian’s wide eyes and hand wrapped tight on the base of his cock.

Chris ruts into you fast and hard, hand on your shoulder for leverage and hips bouncing off your ass with crude slapping sounds. “Oh _god_ , baby. I’m gonna, _fuck_! I’m cumming, I’m _cum_ ming!” He slams into you one last time before his cock pulses, and he blasts you with thick, hot cum. The first hard spurt makes you gasp and jerk against the damp sheets, arching your back as your eyes flutter shut.

You brace your forearms as his arms fold around you, and he shoves his face into the side of your neck. On the next pulse, he pushes firmer into you, groaning pieces of your name.

You squeeze around his spewing dick, and he lets out a broken, “Fuck.”

Hot, thick cream fills you up, and you hump the bed to get some friction to your clit.

Chris rolls you both onto your side and places a kiss to your cheek from behind. With some clever maneuvering, he rearranges you onto your back without pulling out and wraps your legs around his hips as he kneels over you. He bends down to kiss you gently, pressing his softening cock deeper inside you.

You hum against him and wrap your arms around his sticky, broad shoulders. “Thank you.”

He lets out a weak laugh. “Any time, baby.” He kisses you one more time and pulls out.

Without the heat of his body against yours and the sweat cooling on your skin, you shiver.

He nods at Sebastian before gathering his clothes and slipping out of your bedroom without another sound.

The mattress dips, and Sebastian hovers over your freshly fucked body with lust-crazed eyes. “He fucked you good, baby.”

“Mmm.” You reach for him. “Now it’s your turn.”

He kisses the palm of your hand and brings it to the apex of your legs. “Show me.”

You dip a finger through the wet folds of your sensitive skin. Chris’ slick dribbles out, and Sebastian’s breathing stutters.

“Messy pussy.” He pulls your legs obscenely wide, eyes set on the cum oozing out of you. His face drifts closer as he inhales deeply, and he licks at the cum dripping down toward your asshole.

He moans against you, shoving his tongue inside you. You gasp and thrust your hips up, catching your clit on his nose.

“ _Fuck_. Seb, please. I need—Inside me. Fuck Chris’ sloppy seconds.”

He snarls, all feral and hunger. He clambers over you and fits the head of his weepy dick to your soaked pussy. He shovels the escaping cum back to your hole and takes his time pushing into you.

Your moans almost drown out the dirty squelching sound below.

Sebastian kisses you, thrusting his tongue into your mouth and sharing the taste of you and Chris. He pants against you, one hand tangled in your hair while the other grips your hip firmly. His forehead rests against yours, and his eyes are squeezed shut, almost as if in pain.

“How does it feel, baby?” you murmur, dragging a light finger down his sweaty temple.

“Too good.”

You chuckle, and he groans.

“Shit, shit. _Shit_. Hold on.” He reaches down, fingers clumsily wrapping around the base of his cock. He shoves his face into the side of your neck, and you distract him with scratches across his shoulders and little nips wherever your teeth can reach. He grunts and starts a slow, shallow pace, savoring the feel of fucking your cum-filled pussy. “I’m not gonna last long.”

“Don’t stop. I want your cum inside me too. I want my pussy full.”

Sebastian pulls back to watch his dick plunge into you, Chris’ cum foaming where you’re joined.

A ticklish drop slides down in the space between your pussy and ass, and you reach down to scoop the cum back up. You wrap dirty fingers around where his cock is sliding into you, and Sebastian growls, picking up the pace. You rub your clit as he pounds you into the bed, moans and grunts mixing with the squelching sounds.

“’M close,” he says on a gasp, and you squeeze around him as tingles erupt through your scalp. His knees shove up to your waist, pushing your legs up to your waist, and he slams deep inside you. Hot cum blasts into your overflowing pussy as you spasm around him in a small orgasm, and his face blossoms with ecstasy.

He’s still spurting into you as he collapses on top of you, his hips rocking against you as his arms encases your head, hands resting on the crown of your head.

You hum, and he throbs inside of you with the last of his cum. You stay connected, sharing lazy, satisfied kisses as you catch your breath, until he softens, and your raw pussy flutters as he slowly pulls out. Wetness floods out of you, and he sighs as his limp dick presses along your messy folds.

“I love you,” Sebastian murmurs.


End file.
